Lightning & Fire Mixed With Romance
by MixedImaginationAndNirvana
Summary: Hey guys! So, this is my first fan fiction. It uses my OC, Sayori Ito. It's a love triangle type story with Rei, Makoto, and Sayori. My first story! Wahoo! R R please! Yuri, and might have a make-out scene later on. Nothing too graphic though Thanks!


**Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I wouldn't write this and I'd be rich. Richer than you, at the most part. I don't know how much money a person gets from the Sailor Moon franchise. This is Yuri! YURI. Yeah, girl x girl. It's a love triange. My OC, Sayori Ito, and Rei & Makoto. I'm using the Japanese names. It's K +13 because well, there's a make out scene somewhere in here. I wrote this right now, so don't blame me if it sucks. I'm preeeetty bad at writing. R & R though, please. 3 Thank you! Let us begin~! C:**

"Annyeong haseyo, Rei-Chan!" Sayori squealed, her messy pink hair in a bun on the top of her round head, small strands falling around her V - shaped face. Rei understood that one part of Korean, as she was greeted by Sayori that way everything they say each other. Rei didn't mind, she thought is was cute the way Sayori said it. Rei's raven black hair moved slightly due to the breeze, and Sayori hugged Rei tightly, purring happily.

They hugged for a moment before they were greeted by Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Ami. Sayori smiled like an idiot, and Usagi, being. . . well Usagi, squeezed Sayori tightly, giggling. "Sayori-Chan! You're so adorable~ I hope you find a boyfriend," Usagi spoke, with a smile. Sayori looked up at her, tilting her head slightly.

"I don't like guys," Sayori said, as the girls looked at her. They were silent for a moment before they all bursted out into squeals of shock and questions being thrown around.

"Nee, Sayori, you aren't really. . .?" Ami asked. Sayori just stood there, before managing to speak up.

"I like girls," Sayori answered, kind of confused on why it was a big deal. Her emerald green eyes that were mixed with yellow looked at the others, trying to figure out why it was such a big deal. She had been to America and South Korea before, and no one seemed to mind, so she never really had people reacting the way everyone else was at the moment. "Is something wrong with that. . .?" Sayori asked them, beginning to get teary eyed.

"No! No, don't cry Sayori! It just surprised us, that's all! We don't hate you or anything! As a matter of fact, we never really talked about our sexuality together. Would you be more comfortable with that? We don't want you to cry," Ami said, kind of panicing and thinking of the first thing to come to mind. Sayori nodded slightly.

The girls walked to the park where they had defeated multiple Youmas as the Sailor Scouts, Makoto giving Sayori a piggyback ride. Rei was a bit jealous, she had known Sayori since she transfered to their school, and Makoto barely met her what, two weeks ago? Rei just dealt with it, with a small pout tugging at her lips.

They sat down once they finally found a nice shaded spot, Sayori sitting between Makoto, who was to her left, and Rei, who was to her right. "Okay, I'll go first, then we'll go clockwise. I like guys, and guys only!" Usagi stated.

"That means you're heterosexual, Usagi-Chan," Ami spoke. "I'm homosexual," Ami told the others, Sayori feeling more accepted. Makoto was next.

"I'm pansexual," Makoto stated, Usagi looking at her like she just said something in German or something. "It means I don't care about gender. I fall in love with whoever I fall in love with," Makoto explained, Usagi nodding as she got what Makoto said. They looked at Sayori, who's face looked flushed as her cheeks burned with a crimson color.

"Homosexual," Sayori squeaked quietly and quickly, moving onto Rei, who's arms were crossed.

"I'm homosexual. I act like I like men to feel normal," Rei told the group, who looked, well, shocked.

"Well, I'm like Usagi-Chan! I like guys and guys only!" Minako purred, with a cheeky grin. Sayori nodded, feeling comfortable. Well, more comfortable with them. She heard a scream, and turned, seeing some kind of monster - type thing. "Eh? What's that thing?" Sayori asked, seeing a black cat run up to Usagi, and. . . and say something?

"Usagi, Sailor Scouts! Youma attack! Hurry!" the cat said, it sounded feminine. It was a cresent moon on it's forehead, and a white cat followed along behind her. She guessed it was a male. Makoto looked over at Sayori, and told her, "It's a joke. The cat didn't really talk, okay? We wanted to make you. . . smile!" Sayori nodded, and the girls got up and ran off. Sayori was of course confused, but she stayed there.

"I wonder why they left. . ." Sayori said to herself aloud, before finally falling over and falling asleep.


End file.
